Alderaan
Alderaan, located in the Core Worlds, was the second planet in the Alderaan system, and the home of many famous heroes, including Leia Organa Solo, Bail Organa, and Ulic Qel-Droma. Renowned galaxywide for its unspoiled beauty, Alderaanians worked with and around the land to preserve as much of the natural surroundings as they could. In an attempt by Grand Moff Tarkin and the Galactic Empire to intimidate the galaxy into submission, the unarmed and peaceful planet of Alderaan was destroyed by the first Death Star in 0 BBY (35:3:7). 1st November 2007 - Present. Rise of the Galactic Empire Era Alderaan, with a population of billions, was and is one of the wealthiest and prominent planets in the Core Worlds, both during the era of the Galactic Republic and theGalactic Empire. Alderaan is a monarchy government, with the heir to throne typically being the eldest child regardless of gender. Alderaan was one of the founding planets of the Galactic Republic, and during the era of the Galactic Republic, Alderaan's citizens sometimes made up the largest number of Republic diplomatic and judicial officers, with it's senators obtaining key positions more than any other planet, an Chancellorship terms by Alderaanians was considered common. The contributions of Alderaan's technological edge and superior pilots helped the Republic gain an edge during the Great Hyperspace War, and the majority of Hyperspace War refugees relocated to either Alderraan or Coruscant. Due to the hardworking nature of Alderaan's people and the planet's own vast resources during the Republic, Alderaan Royal Engineers soon branched out beyond their typical jurisdiction of Alderaan and began creating ships and other devices for the public, and much of the credit profits were recieved by the Alderaan government itself, which made Alderaan even more wealthy and influential. While not much has survived on information regarding previous lines of monarchy, there is no line more prominent, disputed, or even mysterious than the Reid Dynasty, especially during the generations following the Great Hyperspace War. This period of history in Alderaan is hotly contested from everyone from historians to Imperial officials as a great deal of information about this time is believed to have not survived, stolen, or even surpressed. There are, however, several things that are generally accepted as fact. Following Alderraan's prominent displays during the Great Hyperspace War and her leadership in helping to rebuild from that war, Avtia Reid, Princess of Alderaan and daughter of King Jared Reid, was elected Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. At this time the royal family was seen as one of the most powerful in the galaxy, with it's members holding key positions within the Republic and Alderaan itself. Even Eeth Reid, brother to Avtia Reid, was able to secure a CEO position over ARE, which had by this time become Alderaan's chief corporation. However, Avtia Reid herself was seen by many as a secretive and somewhat reclusive woman, despite having the full love and support of her people. It is generally accepted as fact by prominent historians that based on evidence regarding Avtia Reid's proximity with the Jedi Order and the force sensitivity of both her children that Avtia Reid, and possibly many other members of the Reid Dynasty had a strong attunement to the Force. Imperial officials typically believe that this was a charlatan tactic by the Jedi Order to secure sympathy and an alliance with the crown. If this was the strategy on the behalf of the Jedi Order, it proved fruitful as Avtia Reid was known to be very welcoming of the Jedi on almost every occassion, though it's known as fact that she did not opt to train with them despite her possible force sensitivity. However, it's now known as fact that Avtia Reid at some unknown point in her teenage years had a discreet affair that resulted in the birth of a baby girl, who she would name Katalana Halo. Unable to bear the stigma of such a scandal, the royal family conceeded to giving the baby away to the Jedi Order, who trained her in the ways of the "Force" and under the tutelage of Nautolan Battlemaster Nastrith, she was trained as a Padawan until her adulthood. As she reached her adulthood, she was led by the Jedi Council to discover her mother's identity through obtaining a very rare crystal. Based on that Katalana Halo was often by Avtia's side following this time and was later declared Princess, it's believed as fact that Avtia completely accepted her daughter into her life and even began conditioning Katalana to take her place within the Republic and the Alderaan monarchy. However, as Katalana Halo did not relinquish her status as a Jedi Knight and later a Jedi Master, it's certain that she had no wish to leave her life as a Jedi. No period in Alderaan's history is more contested than the situations surrounding the birth and lineage of Katalana Halo or Aidev Reid Demoral, and while Aidev Demoral did leave a memoir, most believe it is Jedi propaganda and a work of fiction at best. However, according to these memoirs, Avtia Reid's mistakes would soon begin to catch up with her in the form of the Lorellian Raiders. The pirate king Savren Krin soon discovered the truth of Katalana's lineage, and used this as leverage to control the Chancellor temporarily. For an unknown period of time, Avtia Reid was taken by the Raiders to Lorell where to keep the secret of Katalana's birth, she consented to intercourse with Savren Krin, which would 9 months later result in the birth of Avtia's second child, Aidev. Though Katalana herself was vehemently opposed to this, Avtia knew the monarchy and even the Republic couldn't afford a scandal during a time where the Sith were slowly reemerging and the Raiders plauged anything in space. This, however, is believed to be a myth at best. Known as fact, it was near this time that Avtia Reid met Chizzel Demoral, the prince of Thyferra, and is said to have proposed marriage to him within a day of meeting him. It was during their very public and extravagant ceremony that Avtia Reid revealed that Katalana Halo was her daughter and princess, but she would learn the true nature of the threat to the Republic in what's now know as the Binoludsi Invasion. Using unknown scientific methods, the Sith created thousands of Binoludsi creatures to attack Alderaan on Avtia's wedding day, and between then and their eventual full destruction, over 5,000 Alderaanian citizens were killed. The Jedi, the Republic, and groups of a hunters were finally able to kill all the creatures and months after this disaster, things returned to normal on Alderaan until the birth of Aidev Reid Demoral. Subsequently, it's written that the agreement between Savren Krin and Avtia Reid was that he would recieve the child when it was born in order to gain a child "gifted in sorcery". However, the legend states that Avtia Reid switched the real Aidev with a child who was in poor health and not expected to live, so that Savren Krin would in fact have been tricked. This is widely believed to be baseless legend. Loved by the public, the baby soon came to be known as "Alderaan's Sweetheart", albeit being very sheltered by the royal family. No child pictures of Aidev Reid-Demoral exist. However, despite the monarchy's best efforts to disguise the situation, he was sent with his sister to the Jedi Praxeum on Ossus where he decided to be trained by his 20-year-elder sister Katalana, whom he almost worshipped. For historians who follow the tenets of this religion, by all accounts, the young princess and prince shared an unusally powerful Force Bond, which Demoral would later claim to have saved his life. During this time Avtia Reid oversaw the final defeat of the Lorell Raiders and the collapse of the Sith navy. Unfortunately, Avtia Reid's term as Chancellor was soon drawing to a close, and many noticed she had shown signs of fatigue and discontentment with public life. Noone is truly certain what Avtia Reid's reasons for discontentment were, but following the end of her term, she completely withdrew from public life, and to the sorrow of her beloved family, she became something of a recluse. With Avtia Reid in reclusion, Prince Chizzel Demoral became heartbroken and resigned his commission with the Republic Navy, going on a very long sabbatical. The royal family generally lost it's influence with ARE, and the entire royal family became figureheads to the Prime Ministry during this time, though Katalana Halo made certain things didn't fall too deep into disarray. However tradgedy befell the royal family when prince Aidev Demoral was gravely wounded in some form of accident. Believed to be a miraculous survival, Demoral is said to have survived in the wreckage for over a week without food or water and suffering from fatal injuries. Using the Force, he reached out to his sister who rescued him, and went on to claim that he had actually been dead, but the Force either never really let him die, or brought him back from the "Netherworld". That, along with his extremely powerful force bond with his sister, saved him from death. He did not come out unscathed, as his entire body was harshly burned and lacerated, even losing his left arm. The agreed story is the one released to the public by the royal family, that Aidev has actually been wounded in a speeder accident. Following this, the royal family pressed hard for the Republic to join the war against the Sith, but the Sith weren't finished. ARE unfortunately folded around this time and King Jared, father to Avtia, passed away some time following his grandson's recovery. Isai Coren, "Dark Mistress" of the Sith during that era and infamous scientist soon made a public claim to the Alderaan throne based upon several things, including her Alderaanian lineage. It was now that Prince Chizzel Demoral returned from sabbatical and charged either his step-daughter Katalana or Aidev to take the throne. Katalana, always knowing she could do more good as a Jedi and being a prominent member of the Council, refused to take the throne and instead Aidev did, thus becoming king through a private coronation, though he did not step down from his position as a Jedi Knight. Keeping in line with making members of the royal family represenatives in the senate, Chizzel was made Senator of Alderaan. However, it's here that it's agreed upon by all the Reid Dynasty began to fall. As Katalana ascended to the rank of Grandmaster over the Jedi Order, the Sith saw an advantage and pressed it. They invaded the Jedi Temple where Katalana was finalizing preparations to merge with the Galactic Republic, a lifelong goal of hers, when it was invaded by Darth Aizen, Dark Lord of the Sith. Eventually, all Jedi that did not die on the spot were killed during captivity, including Katalana. Aidev and Chizzel were devastated, and in the wake of this tragedy, they finished Katalana's goal of merging with the Republic and pursuing war with the Sith and the Mandalorians. Though this new war became particularly bloody, Aidev and Chizzel survived it to build a statue in Princess Katalana's likeness which still stands, and it was here the medal ceremony occured following the First Mandalorian War's end. For a time, things would be peaceful for Alderaan despite the somewhat absentee nature of it's king. Some believe a story in which Chizzel once lamented that he was "seeing his son drift into depression and the dark side, not the violent dark side, but one that devours only you. One any man with grief could fall into." Many believe during this time that the king suffered from "survivor's guilt" and was in fact suicidal, and it was here Chizzel Demoral took a more active role in Alderaan's affairs, even coming close to the Vice Chancellorship before a raid on the Sith world of Korriban resulted in his capture. What happened next is unfounded and unproven, but has been the subject of countless works of fiction where some believe Chizzel Demoral and Isai Coren, as a result of his capture, engaged in romantic affair on the Sith world of Eos. In the guilt of "abandoning" his family, Chizzel Demoral is said to have committed suicide. It is far more likely that the Sith simply executed him, but still the legend remains. King Demoral, extremely devastated by this point, is said to have gone mad and confined himself to the palace and his bed chamber, meditating in the Jedi way for days at a time and having delusionist conversations with his deceased sister, Katalana. While it's not known how Demoral eventually recovered, he not only began to take charge of Alderaan's affairs, but also ascended to the rank his sister once held: Jedi Grandmaster. Realizing the he was by no means immortal and that the Republic was in serious danger, he began to search for a senator, a wife, and a heir respectively. He eventually met a Alderaan noble, Arlaya Silvuraan, who like his mother, he would propose marriage to after a short time of knowing her. Time ran out for this as the Second Mandalorian War broke out, and he ordered his Rontos and Padawans into seclusion. Towards the war's conclusion, Aidev began securing Alderaan because it seemed certain that was the direction the war was headed, but no major space or ground battles took place on Alderaan. Following Order 66, King Demoral found himself one of the very few Jedi still alive in the galaxy, and knew they would come for both him and any remaining Padawans. What happened next is the subject of heavy debate by historians and conspiracy theorists, and for it's time many people died to solve a mystery there is seemingly no solution for. Some believe King Demoral, last member of the Reid Dynasty, was while defending Coruscant on the ground from invading forces. Some believe he escaped Coruscant, but was assassinated on Alderaan shortly thereafter. Some believe he every piece of Jedi-information he gathered and departed the Core entirely, continuing the Jedi tradition. In the purge following Order 66, King Demoral was among the most hunted, but outside of propaganda proporting false corpses and hoax sightings, he was never seen again. It is certain that after the Republic's fall, the first civil war in Alderaan's history broke out because no heir was named, and a pro-Republic heir would definetly be killed anyway. Many attempted to lay claim to Alderaan's throne from Mandalorians, to Sith, even Czerka at one point attempted to claim it as the first government run as a corporation. The civil wars will long be remembered in Alderaan's history as something of a "dark age", and they lasted for a generation. However, 50 years to the day following the death of the Republic, Alderaan was governed by a triumvirate of the three wealthiest Alderaanian houses, one of them being the Silvuraan house. The Silvuraan first daughter, Tatalya, revealed to her fellow triumvirs that she had been secretly droned both a lightsaber even though she was not "Force sensitive" and an authentic signet ring, which was confirmed to having belonged to King Demoral, contained with his memoirs. This was a significant, as it was a sign to some that Demoral had either died at age 80 or he was simply retiring, but more importantly that he had chosen a successor at long last. Following a short, final civil war, Tatalya Silvuraan became Queen and began her own dynasty, which has remained uncontested by all groups, including the Galactic Empire. Some believe that Tatlya may've been the granddaughter of Aidev and Arylaya, but this is unlikely. Aidev Demoral's memoirs is disparaged by both historians and the Galactic Empire, also the Children of Xanrar consider it heresy, but it is considered simply and entertaining work of fiction by most and the most insightful look into the history of one of the Core Worlds most prominent societies. Post Destruction The remains of Alderaan became known as the Graveyard, and many Alderaanians who were off-planet when Alderaan was destroyed performed a private ceremony called the Returning, and would shoot capsules filled with gifts for their friends and family. Some Alderaanian Exiles who called themselves the Guardians, took to patrolling the Graveyard to prevent pirates from stealing the capsules. These Alderaanians were held in rather high regard among the exiles. In the months after the destruction of Alderaan, Imperial agents often lay in wait for ships performing a Returning ritual. They boarded the ships and arrested the passengers and crew. The Rebel Alliance considered quarantining the Graveyard, as these Imperial actions were too risky for the Alliance. One group of Alderaanians formed a colony on Ejolus, but it was wiped out by the Empire only eight months after their homeworld's destruction. However, Alderaan was survived by the Alderaan Alliance and Alderaanians who colonized New Alderaan and didn't stop to represent themselves in the Senate. ---- See Also * 1st November 2007 - Present. Rise of the Galactic Empire Era * Alderaanian Category:Planets